


Conversation Piece

by unforciablecure



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Truth Justice and the American Way, F/F, Post-Episode: s02e19 Alex, Smut, They LOVE each other and I am not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforciablecure/pseuds/unforciablecure
Summary: Alex reflects on her relationship with Maggie as she realises that they both could have met before mild threats of jurisdiction were cast across airport tarmac.





	Conversation Piece

The thought first pollutes Alex's mind while she's strolling through the operations room, mid-morning, at the DEO.

It starts small - as a flicker - before it sparks and expands, taking on a spiralling path of its own, before falling into place directly behind her eyes.

She could have met Maggie two years ago, at least.

Alex blinks.

Okay, maybe three years at a push but Alex has no idea how it took her this long to realise, to really think of their missed connection.

It begins as a passing thought.

They had been natives to National City for years - which was a shade of irony considering that they had been born and raised in equally sleepy towns in different parts of the country - had both stomped across the same heavily worn sidewalks and had even ridden on the very same metro system. Maggie had even bought takeout from _Noonan's_ while Kara had been waitressing there, pre CatCo, a fact Alex had only recently learned, and that wasn't bringing into focus what they both did for a living. There were a lot of parallel lines. They just hadn't met until last year.

Alex's mind shines bright with the possibilities, flutters down and around the endless alternate paths, for a whole five minutes as she leans back. Her thoughts drift to Maggie leaving her apartment all but an hour ago and she sways as a growing smile overflows her cheeks. Only her girlfriend could make Monday mornings, the cloudy and dark circled _we stayed up too late the night_ _before_ kind, seem so easy and attractive. Alex had even joked as much and received a lingering goodbye kiss in return, one that was all soft, plump lips as Maggie teased and taunted that she loved it and Alex isn't going to lie, she does.

Alex’s musing disperses, pushed aside at the rumblings of the latest National City emergency as her expression molds into what Kara deems her "work face" and she strides forthright into action, hands on her hips.

 

* * *

 

Alex doesn't think about it for another four days. 

Work is slow, slower than average, and it's only on Friday night when Alex is scooping out tiramisu for post-dinner dessert, kicking the refrigerator closed by her foot, when her thoughts once again fall to the what-ifs.

There's a growing pile of dishes situated on the kitchen island, the bottle of red Alex had been desperate to crack open now sitting half-empty next to the glasses at the kitchen table; a small symptom that the evening has passed by well.

Maggie grins when Alex places the dessert bowl down on the table and Alex gets a little lost in how those brown eyes still seem so fresh, so piercing, just as they had initially on the very first day they met.

'For you' Alex says, passing Maggie a spoon.

‘What did I _ever_ do to deserve you?'

'Keep it up, Sawyer, and I might even let you stay the night'

'Oh, you _might?'_

Alex grins, amazed, as Maggie's tongue rests between her teeth at the fizzling flirtation that buzzes between them. She slides down into the chair opposite in a daze, the following smirk settling all too easily on her face and she raises challenging eyes.

'Yeah' Alex breathes out, instantly feeling relaxed, the flickering flame of the pillar candle between them glinting against the low shimmering light of her apartment. 'I might'

The conversation momentarily pauses as Alex watches Maggie scoop up a spoonful of tiramisu, one that’s all coffee and melting cocoa.

'You sure you don't want some?' Maggie asks, mid-mouthful after a moment.

'No, I'm good'

'You're missing out' Maggie warns and Alex laughs as her girlfriend hums with an exaggerated appreciation that it’s 'just so good'. The dessert bowl rattles as the spoon scrapes against it and Alex drinks a mouthful of wine.

Maggie speaks through another mouthful. 'You sure I can't tempt you? It's real good'

'I'm sure it is'

'What have you got against tiramisu?’ Maggie swipes her bottom lip with her tongue and Alex is automatically distracted. ‘It's to _die_ for'

'Nothing but it's your thing and I don't wanna-'

'Then have some' Maggie murmurs, giving her the smile, the one Alex likes to imagine has the complimentary ™ sign adjacent to it, and she melts almost instantly. She watches as the spoon is waved wildly and it’s the very epitome of adorable.

' _C’mon_ , Alex, what’s mine is yours. Open up your world to the wonders of tiramisu'

Alex's expression numbs when she realises that Maggie has shifted and is leaning across the table, holding the spoon out with a small square of ladyfingers - really, how in the world was Alex supposed to take tiramisu seriously after that? – and she risks a glance to her girlfriend's expectant eyes. Deeming it completely a mistake - because the simple act has already made her lose all train of thought, what-ifs evaporated in the sudden shift of air - Alex shuts down all rationale as she leans across the table, wetting her bottom lip with a careful dab of her tongue.

'Then you might-' Alex's eyes shine bright and happy and she sounds almost surprised at the sudden addition of her own voice. '...have to show me yourself'

Alex gauges that she's said something right because her eyes catch the split second twitch of a raised eyebrow and an expression which can only be described as _aroused_ emphasised with an underline. It spreads from Maggie's lips just like a smile, shoots down and across her dimples, burning bright until her whole face has been absorbed by the warm glow. Alex sees the spark in her girlfriend’s eyes, catches the slight glaze, and is still kind of amazed that she continuously holds the power to do that, to be the striking match to a desire which bubbles to the shimmering pools of Maggie's eyes in the same regard each time. The feelings it reverberates around her body are unmatched, incomparable, and Alex feels a twinge of drunkenness spring throughout her veins but she isn’t sure if the root cause is from the five dollar wine she grabbed haphazardly from the downtown liquor store. She's drunk on love - on Maggie, on the soft and shining brown eyes beaming back at her from across the table and god, those dimples.

Alex loses all functioning thought in the following seconds because Maggie is gently whispering the instruction of _open_ _Danvers_ and Alex feels her jaw slacken in a kind of deep ' _o_ ' shape. She catches herself before she falls - before she ruins the moment by doing something completely unsmooth - and salvages control of her mouth.  She blinks as Maggie scoops up a spoonful of the dessert, urging her closer, and she dips her head forward, leaning down to meet her girlfriend half-way across the table. Maggie's left hand moves to grip the very edge of her chin and Alex tries her best to _breathe_ because the action feels a lot more intimate than she had ever pre-conceived it could be. When the spoon finally reaches her mouth, it feels like a strange oxymoron of a warmth that's cold and the coolness tingles as it greets the tepid apex of her tongue, the tiramisu melting almost instantly on impact.

Alex murmurs an appreciation as Maggie gently eases the spoon back and she swallows as her girlfriend's left hand glides gently across her cheek. She tastes both the fullness of coffee and the wilt of cocoa, coated with a sugary sweetness that’s probably twice her limit but Maggie has been corrupting her ever since their eyes collided over a crime scene and Alex is completely and one hundred percent okay with that.

'You like?' Maggie asks with bright, shining eyes and Alex nods, trying to voice an appreciation, as she feels a tingle of arousal zigzag across her body and settle firmly in warmth underneath her skin.

'You _do_ know I've had it before, right?' Alex says, breathless, as she blindly reaches across for her wine glass to wash away the sweetness with a small mouthful of red. Maggie inches back and Alex feels her voice grow small at her own admission. 'Just... not like that'

 _That_ was a first and Alex is keeping score of all those aforementioned 'firsts', smiling each time she stumbles upon another, because it’s just been over a week since everything that had unfolded, after horrific water tanks and almost goodbyes, and Alex has already tallied up a list of twenty five. The list has transpired to be a sort of relationship bucket list and Alex hasn’t told Maggie yet but there’s a growing bullet pointed list on her phone. She’s taking it very seriously.

'You want some more?' Maggie asks and Alex shakes her head.

'No, I'm good’

'Last chance' Maggie warns and Alex grins.

‘You should have the rest’ she says, watching as Maggie slides back, spooning spoon after spoon into her mouth like it was her very own last supper. The bowl is pushed aside barely two minutes later and Alex's gaze gravitates upwards from her glass to meet sneaky, seductive eyes and her wine stained mouth goes dry instantly on collision.

' _So_...' Maggie’s eyes gleam, reminiscent to a sort of sheen that would not look out of place in a toothpaste commercial, and Alex feels her stomach lurch and flip flop, feeling her grip waver on her wine glass. 'Wanna make out?'

And they do.

Alex pushes closer, feels herself freewheeling into the bright, beaming headlights of kissing, of being connected and losing herself in the simple movement of lips and tongues, as Maggie tugs her up from the seat and over towards the base of her bed.

The first transference of a kiss begins gentle and soft before there’s a sneaky addition of a tongue – Maggie’s - and the movement that follows from then on is equally greedy and harsh. They pull each other closer, hands wrapping around waists, fingers scaling across to steal touches, to feel each other everywhere and as much as possible. The movement slows when breathing becomes a necessity and Alex pulls back after one last lingering touch to Maggie’s lips.

They gaze at each other for seconds, just breathe one another in.

Alex’s heart thuds at almost twice its normal rate; it’s a _thud thud thud_ at this point, and the yin to Maggie’s yang of a dry and delayed catch of breath. There’s a voice of reason which springs into the back of Maggie’s mind that Alex was too tired after her first full week back at work but one glance to her girlfriend completely sends that thought firmly into mute. The forefront of her mind fills only with Alex now and she moves closer, urges Alex’s loose fitting military green sweater off, and it falls to the floor like a forgotten thought, similar to Alex's personal reflections of what-ifs and winding paths. Maggie pulls Alex back into a kiss, only to be eased back a second later as hungry fingers skim down to pop the buttons of her black shirt and it falls open and is torn away.

Soft fingers dance across bare skin when it’s finally revealed and Alex feels all the usual goosebumps fall into place as she gives herself over into the sensuality and the closeness. She pulls Maggie closer by her waist as tan arms wrap around her neck and everything feels massively overwhelming. A burning hot rush spins and filters down and around her body when she becomes acutely aware of the carved out closeness. Maggie's lips are soft, her tongue cooling and gentle as loose strands of dark hair tickle against her jaw as she pushes down into another kiss.

Tiramisu make outs are almost always a complimentary bonus most Friday nights and Alex thinks she'll never get over them or how much Maggie wants her; how much she desires her. Her body reacts to the kissing with enthusiasm, perfectly moulding into her girlfriend, and Maggie smiles into the flowing kiss before she edges back with Alex's bottom lip pulled between her teeth, foreheads almost magnetically connected.

Alex sways as she clings onto Maggie's hips, her girlfriend tugging her into another sloppy kiss – one that’s all tongue - and she can’t help but moan. She pulls her deeper; fingers scraping up Maggie's sides and across her back as they blindly finger walk towards the clasp of her bra. Alex silently congratulates herself because her skills are getting faster and the clasp falls open and springs wide. Her eyes flicker open when Maggie's arms unhook from around her neck, kiss momentarily breaking, and Alex's gaze drinks in her girlfriend as she tears her bra away.

Maggie's chest protrudes proudly and Alex gets lost in a cloudy haze of arousal and seduction, her body numbed by the sight before her eyes. It's a delayed moment later when Maggie presses their lips together again; faint and lingering as she whispers for Alex to do the same - murmuring 'off' - and Maggie thinks it's the cutest thing as she watches Alex stumble with fumbling fingers to blindly reach behind her back. She fails at first, Alex's brown eyes deep and dilated as if pushing through a dark and clouded haze. Much to her ease, Maggie pulls her closer by her hips, hands zooming behind her back and Alex feels the familiar tug and snap as her bra falls open. She follows Maggie's lead as she manoeuvres her arms up and to the side and watches as the material is tossed limply to the floor.

Maggie hums an appreciation of 'much better' - a second later - and her eyes rake across Alex's exposed chest, taking time to fully appreciate the breathlessness her girlfriend is trying her best to disguise and she grins, all teeth. 'But...' she adds, hands falling firm on Alex's pants as she gives a firm tug, proud of the way the action evokes a swallowing intake of breath. 'These have gotta go'

Alex can just about take in the blur that is Maggie Sawyer, fingers gliding smoothly to unbutton her pants, moving to impatiently tug down her zipper, before there's a shuffle and Alex is watching said black pants being kicked across the floor and she's standing in a love induced coma in nothing but a pair of black boy shorts.

Alex pushes down into another kiss - really, her girlfriend's lips have been absent for too long - pulling Maggie closer by a firm grip as she cups her face. Her body shivers when cool fingers scrape up her sides, rooting themselves in between as they palm against her stomach. When they inch a little higher, sliding around to touch the undersides of her breasts, everything instantly feels two shades too hot. Alex's thoughts are silenced with another kiss - one which feels like Maggie is attempting to drink in her soul - and she jolts with a moan when there’s a sudden flick at her left nipple followed up by her right. Maggie’s fingers flick again, only to follow up the motion by thumbing in sync, and Alex sways and moans, kissing her hungrier and harder.

Maggie's hands drawback to settle on Alex's hips and she squeezes when her girlfriend grips her face harder, trying to communicate every emotion she feels rippling through her at a speed she can't quite comprehend. Alex’s heart rate spikes and for a split second, she wonders if Maggie has noticed. Her girlfriend seems to slow her movements, her tongue drawing back and away from her mouth, and Alex blinks when her eyes flicker open and Maggie is breathing almost as hard as she herself is. Her hands cup her girlfriend’s face as she silently asks her the endless list of unvoiced questions she isn’t sure have even registered in her brain yet. Maggie always possesses the power to be three steps ahead at any given moment and Alex should be frustrated but instead she's eternally turned on _with_ frustration.

'You're overdressed' Alex comments, breaking the silence that’s clouding the room and Maggie’s following laugh is all air. As if to exaggerate her point, Alex's eyes trail over Maggie's dark pants and she momentarily tries to steady the heart that's thundering in her chest.

' _I'm_ overdressed?'

It's a delayed second or two later when Alex's mind catches up, pushes through the smoky incense of arousal and seduction Maggie sets alight from her mere presence and she realises just what her girlfriend is referring to. Instantly, Alex grows hot. The burning crimson spreads upwards from her neck, colours across her skin in a way which Maggie deems to be the cutest thing ever - possibly in all of the universe - and she watches and chuckles as Alex stammers and hums, lost for words at what to say. Alex’s mind whirls as it catches up because Maggie is talking about her boy shorts, her boxers. They’re the black tight fitting ones Maggie had convinced her to wear after conversing about the comfort of said briefs and initially, Alex had been sceptical. She had held them up with a dorky grin, telling Maggie that she could in no way _ever_ carry the look off and Maggie had laughed - laughed - as she made them breakfast and murmured on that Alex's words were going to be famous last words, smirking at her knowingly from the kitchen island.

And now here she was, weeks later, with the newest addition to her wardrobe and the presence of Maggie Sawyer in her life; a side-effect found to be in the simple form of boxer briefs and Alex thinks it's kind of amazing.

Maggie leans up; lips hovering just close enough to feel a cool breath fluttering against her lips, her hands gliding to settle on the very edge of Alex's shorts.

'You wear them well' Maggie whispers, her voice equal part amusement, equal part hoarse arousal.

Alex's eyes shut instantly as Maggie tugs her closer, by the very edge of her shorts, and their lips meet even and firm. Alex pulls Maggie closer but it's barely a minute later when her girlfriend is easing back and Alex’s eyes are blinking open. She isn’t in the mood for being teased - not tonight - and she meets her girlfriend’s gaze to try and convey the fact but the feeling falls from her face at the sight her eyes take in.

Maggie has the look - the almost trademark ™ look - the one with the smirk and the glossy eyes, and Alex thinks she's really not exaggerating when she muses that it's the very epitome of desire. Her eyes waver, catching sight of Maggie's bottom lip ridged firmly between her teeth, and she chalks it up with an underline for dramatic effect; it’s desire. She watches as Maggie takes a step back, hands moving to unlatch the leather belt at her waist before she pulls down her own pants to reveal a pair of white boxer shorts.

'But they've really, _really_ , gotta go' Maggie adds as she kicks away the remainder of her clothes, her voice teasing and edged with a hint of promise (of something Alex knows she’s going to _overly_ enjoy).

Alex backwards side steps towards the bed, amazed at how she could blindly operate a small functioning staircase backwards and skillfully, too, as Maggie eases her back. She watches Maggie tug down her shorts and loses all functioning thought, bouncing as she lands, her back rocking against the mattress of the bed as Maggie crawls up and falls softly across her body. Alex leans up to kiss her, soft hands skimming down and across her chest, trying to salvage and touch every part of her girlfriend within reach.

When she feels the gentle trail of fingertips scaling down her abs, Alex shivers. The touch finger walks across her stomach before it slides lower, _way_ lower, and then there’s a snap _._ The elastic pings against her waist as Maggie firmly grips the edge of her shorts and yanks, tugging them down as they continue to kiss. Alex salvages a moment to steal back a gasp of air when Maggie inches back, shifting until she’s effectively straddling the tops of her thighs, and the shorts are pulled further down her legs and off. Her hands fall back into place as she attempts to pull Maggie closer by a loose grip looped around the nape of her neck, hands inching down and across to meet the smooth contours of tan shoulders.

Alex is pretty sure the closeness which flows between them has grown to be a bare necessity, an essential, something she can’t function without and she instinctively pulls Maggie closer, tries to draw a deeper connection as her tongue glides into Maggie's mouth. The covers crease against her bare back as Maggie pushes down and into her, tongue swirling against her mouth, loose hair falling against her face in a motion which can only be described as hypnotic. They can kiss for hours - Alex is quite sure of it - because their bodies merge together in an almost jigsaw like way and the concept of time seems only to hollow and dissipate in a haze that’s all sensuality and sexuality.

Maggie's lips are plump and soft, a shade of pink that only darkens as the make out alters, as it twists and deepens. The heat which grows beneath Alex feels like a second skin, one that she's become adeptly familiar with, because intimacy has been etched into her core makeup in a way which she swears was meant to be. Initial first time nerves are nothing but a distant memory now and Alex can't quite believe she had ever let insecurity trickle underneath her skin because fear? Fear with Maggie was obsolete. Nervousness had been traded for excitement then for arousal, then _other things,_ and Alex can't quite picture the day she ever became obsessed with sex but it definitely has a lot to do with Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie Sawyer who is kissing over her tongue with her tongue, angling her head to the right before twisting it sharply to the left, and Alex can't get enough. Her fingers slide through strands of glossy dark hair, momentarily spreading when she feels a cool hand inch down past her stomach, fingers dancing across her navel. The kiss breaks when she pulls back and Alex's eyes flicker open as the ghost of Maggie's hypnotic breath trails across her lips. Her fingers are still threaded through hair, sliding gently through curtains of dark strands, and Alex breathes hard.

Maggie's eyes drink it all in and she shifts back, leaning forward once more to bridge the gap between them to a close, kissing Alex short but hard. When she draws back, she takes a brief moment to let her own breath catch up and her eyes fall on something in the corner of her eyes; the small white reminder of the previous week’s events; the little square pad of a band-aid dotted against Alex’s left shoulder.

Alex is happy that the only physical remnant left of her experience in the water tank is the fresh square cotton piece that rests on her shoulder because she had spent enough time in rest and recuperation mode. The prior week had been passed with heart swooping acts of affection as she had been nursed by and - ridiculously (Alex’s words) - ran after by Maggie. There had been multiple breakfasts in bed and a domesticity which had automatically fallen into place. After everything that had unfolded, after those three cementing words, the world had shifted at their feet, and now all Alex's peripheral vision is clouded by is Maggie and all those 'firsts' which are coasting closer by the passing days.

Alex closes her eyes when she feels the shift, feels the trailing ghost of Maggie's breath, as Maggie pulls away from her lips and settles on her jaw. The kiss is small and faint yet it makes Alex's skin burn and fizzle with a glow, and an instant heat travels across each speck of skin that Maggie's lips collide with. She pulls Maggie closer, hands loosening from the grip in her hair to trail across skin and shoulders. It's all smooth, tan muscle and Alex should probably feel a spark of gym membership envy but all she finds is arousal. It's a crazy thought but sometimes she forgets how physically fit her girlfriend is, only to be blissfully reminded whenever her eyes shift down to catch sight of Maggie and the chiselled perfection that is her abs or her arms. Alex finds her hands scraping across skin as she tries to prolong the contact; tries to get a little relief from the growing wetness which had begun pooling the second Maggie had kissed her with the fading taste of tiramisu on her tongue.

Maggie senses the urgency when short nails scrape gently across her back and she breaks away from Alex's jaw to press a trail of wet, ghostly kisses against her neck. The strangled moan she receives in return travels sharply to her core and she kisses Alex against her neck, this time harder, before she shifts her attention down. She attacks the valley of Alex’s chest with faint sporadic kisses as she moves lower, kissing the underside of Alex's right breast then lower, feeling the pale skin spike and increase in warmth. It does so by each passing second and by the time Maggie is hovering two or three inches above her core, Alex is completely gone. She wriggles with an implied struggle, tries to claw back control of her body in a fiery haze which she is lost to, her grip nothing but limp and numb threaded in Maggie's hair.

Wetness trickles out of her when Maggie slides lower, inches down until her thighs rest between her hands and Alex feels them being eased apart. She thinks she should be self-conscious about the scene that's unfolding because Maggie is inspecting her, inspecting the wetness, and grinning up at her with bruised lips. Channelling feeling to her hands, Alex threads her fingers through Maggie's hair and swallows hard as her body burns.

Maggie grips her around the thighs and Alex's grasp in her girlfriend's hair momentarily slides because Maggie is pushing closer, nuzzling in, and Alex's head lolls back to stare at the ceiling.

Maggie's tongue is always, always cool, and when it collides with her entrance, Alex feels a jolt of surprise but almost instant pleasure. The gentle licking kick starts with a confident _flick_ of tongue and she feels yet another trickle of arousal wash from within. Maggie's lips are right _there_ , however, and it seems to disappear on arrival as it swirls pretty much down the back of Maggie's throat.

Maggie's tongue is unrelenting, all flick, flick, flick, and Alex moans as her grip in her girlfriend’s hair tightens, wriggling as Maggie nuzzles in completely.

Everything feels so deep rooted and Alex feels high. The licking is constant as Maggie takes her time and drinks Alex in. Her tongue glides with a slickness that’s all effortless and cool. Part of Maggie wants to tease, likes to tease, and for a whole minute she lives out that very thought. She slows the flicking, draws it back to a speed which is deliciously tormenting because Alex rests on edge even more now, her head lolling back to be half absorbed by the fluffiness being provided by her pillow.

There's a low rumbling which buzzes past her navel and Alex tries to ignore it, not helped at all by the new angle Maggie takes with her tongue, swirling past her folds but it's all tease. There's pressure where it needs to be but it's just underneath where it _definitely_ needs to be.

The swirling once again becomes flicking and trying to stay quiet becomes all but involuntary at this point. Maggie sees it as her own personal challenge to see how far she can push Alex, how hoarse she can reduce her voice to, so she flicks faster and harder. Her tongue swipes up and to the left and now it's definitely where Alex needs it be. It's a particular rough spot, not always the one which makes Alex lose her mind, but tonight Maggie knows it will. She likens her tongue to the spark of a light because every time she flicks, it kick starts in motion a pleasure which is so rich and strong it filters to the furthest point in her toes. Alex's back arches off the bed, sweat beginning to dampen the very edge of her forehead and her voice trails out a hoarse and distant 'Maggie' but Maggie is lost against the whiny utterance of her name.

Dragging out a final and throbbing flick, Maggie drags her tongue away and pulls out. In the brief interlude that overhangs between the switching up of her tongue for two fingers, Maggie catches a gasp of oxygen, gathers up the wetness pooling out and down Alex's thighs, and coats her fingers then slides them inside.

Where there was once tongue now rests two fingers and the cool smoothness is now all pressure as Maggie presses in and circles. The room sways, Alex feeling everything in large quantities and at four times the speed than before and all she can feel is Maggie, in and out, with her soul.

Circling becomes rubbing and Alex gasps and arches. Maggie knows Alex is close, knows she's only a twist away from the peak where her body will just collide with pleasure, and she redoubles her efforts and twists, digging down.

The spiral it sends Alex into is almost automatic and Maggie feels her body quake, feels Alex's breathing stutter and stop, hears her gasp and the follow up trail of a moan, as further wetness drips down and coats her fingers. Her body stutters almost completely, mouth overhanging, and Maggie digs deeper, applies the exact amount of needed pressure – the knowledge that only sleeping together regularly can bring – and the world before Alex ceases up.

Maggie rests her fingers firmly in place, feels the soft squeeze, as Alex breathes and swallows her orgasm, and the faint fingers trailing loops in her hair fall away to rest by Alex's side. She glances up to catch sight of the sheer out-worldliness that's shimmering directly from Alex's eyes, entangling in her expression, and she rocks her fingers, easing her through the release.

Alex's hair sticks to her forehead as her chest protrudes and rises, her breath still lost to the naked pleasure she has just been exposed to and it's minutes before the glow filters, before she regains control of her body, and her gaze finally returns to Maggie's. She’s awash with a glow, something which is essentially unearthly because there’s a shimmery haze reflecting from her skin in an almost god-like way.

Maggie eases her fingers from the sleek wetness, feeling a switch twitch, and Alex can't look at anything but her girlfriend as she swipes her fingers against her stomach before she crawls up and falls into her side. Alex angles her head, kissing Maggie lazily and feels the faint taste of arousal dance across her lips. The kiss is all sloppy, a promise, a reassuring confession that they’re in this together and Alex stirs with the warmth that she's no longer alone. They inch apart and Alex closes her eyes. She feels Maggie's breath ghost over her, all cool and heavy, against the right hand side of her neck and the weight of her following words tumble out in automation.

'I love you'

There’s a brief pause of silence and Alex uses it to _breathe_ , to calm the constant rising and falling of her chest, of her heart.

'For what I just did?' Maggie heartily laughs and Alex feels a familiar heat spike upwards from her neck.

'Of course I like _that_. I- I-' Alex swallows. Her confession trickles from her tongue bashfully; eyes flashing wide and her following words hush in tone. '...kind of _love_ it, actually'

' _Kind of_ , huh?'

'Maggie, I-' Her apologetic tone stops dead in its tracks when her eyes flicker open and Maggie is all grins, smirking back at her as she squeezes into her side. Alex sees the dimples, sees the physical remnants of the teasing quip, and all is forgotten.

God, her girlfriend is annoying.

'You're a terrible person' Alex tells her, disbelieving and amused.

' _Yeah_ ' Maggie breathes, pausing, a beat passing between them. 'A terrible person who loves you'

Alex's eyes gleam with emotion and she wets her bottom lip with a swipe of her tongue.

Maggie cuddles closer into her side. 'And I do love you'

Alex turns her head to the side, inches down, until she’s kissing Maggie as heavy and as hard as her preluding words, rolling until she's hovering just over her girlfriend. She closes the gap between them again - lips and mouths connecting - as Maggie pulls Alex down and closer, until she’s being fully absorbed into her space.

The confession from moments before is a strong as steel realisation.

They love each other.

 

* * *

 

Alex’s thoughts have drifted distantly to the passing thought before; that she could have met Maggie before she did, and once again the reflection swims up and into the apex of her mind as they lay in bed.

It appears to be a possibility - one which pangs through her mind every now and then - because Alex could  _easily_  have met Maggie before the attack on the President, before the short walk across tarmac at the airport and the mildly expressed threats of jurisdiction.

Initially, Alex’s plan had been to corner Maggie post-dinner and ask her over dessert but all that had faded with scoops of tiramisu and an endless make out session that feels like it isn’t quite over yet, even hours later, it’s only on pause. Alex isn’t complaining, however, it’s more of a recap.

The comforter covers them both now and Alex shifts as Maggie adjusts it. The warmth that grows between the covers is soothing because Maggie lies draped over Alex with her head cradled in just below her neck, breath ghosting coolly across Alex’s collarbone. The night isn’t over yet because Alex can still feel circuits of energy reverberating throughout her and the self-control which she exerts within herself peaks at an all-time high. Tonight feels different, though. Tonight, the post-sex interlude is spent cuddling and talking over the unvoiced realisation that the night is only getting started.

Maggie pushes into Alex’s side, relaxes further into her pillow and closes her eyes as she breathes everything in. 'You okay?'

'Yeah' Alex breathes. 'Just thinking'

' _Thinking_ , huh? That could be dangerous’ Maggie squeezes her side, voice vibrating against Alex’s chest. The tinge of hoarseness her voice exerts is ridiculously attractive and Alex sometimes forgets just how in love she is with her girlfriend’s voice. ‘You sure you’re okay?’

' _Way_ more than okay. Everything is… everything is perfect, Maggie, but you know, maybe J’onn was right. Maybe I should have taken a few more days’

' _Yeah?_ I told you a couple of days wasn't going to be enough'

'And I _should_ have listened but you know me. I told J'onn he didn't need to worry'

‘We all worry, Alex’ Maggie’s fingers trace patterns up Alex’s side. ‘He just cares about you’

‘I know, I _know_ ’

Pushing aside the annoyance at herself, Alex lies back and gets lost in the sea of warmth that’s grown under the soft comforter and across the comfort of soft skin. There’s a lot she still wants to say to Maggie Sawyer, a lot she still wants to do, and Alex has a growing list of all those options – the one’s she’s stumbled upon at least. The _we-almost-met-before-we-did_ conversation is the pick of the moment, the one that poses as an itch she can’t quite scratch, and she caves. The _what-ifs_ settle centrally in the cross-hairs of her mind and Alex can no longer push them aside.

'I visited your old precinct' Alex blurts, eyes focused on the ceiling as Maggie traces lingering touches up her side. 'Once, for a case, with J'onn'

'You _did_ , huh?'

'Yeah, back when things were different and the DEO was based in the desert. Our headquarters were a cave, _literally_. You would have loved it'

'A _cave?_ There something you haven't told me? You a vigilante?'

Alex's expression dissolves into a dopey grin, one that's wholeheartedly warm and completely love induced.

'No, I'm not' Alex says, closing her eyes as Maggie plays with her hands. 'Scouts honour'

'How can I be so sure? I mean, you have an arsenal in your closet, work unnaturally late shifts. For all I know, you could be Danvers by day, _bat_ by night'

'Bat? No, _no_. I _hate_ bats'

' _Sure_. You could just be one of those “I turned my fear into my strength” type heroes'

'Maggie, I'm not- I’m not a vigilante' Alex murmurs with a half-laugh. She feels Maggie shift against her, feels her fingers interlacing one again with her own and Alex can't quite believe that they’ve found themselves flirtatiously arguing over _this_. It's kind of perfect because every time Maggie cracks another theory, her mind has to work fast to counter it and Alex is very much aware of the constant and unrelenting way that it makes her heart full.

'I'll give you five good reasons you could be living the vigilante lifestyle and you've gotta give me something in return'

'Five?’ Alex splutters. ‘Pfft'

'The aforementioned arsenal in your closet'

'I like guns' Alex says with no shame.

'You're DEO; a protector’

'That's three, Sawyer, or... _two_. How that proves I'm a-'

'You grew up with _Supergirl_ ' Maggie interrupts and Alex snorts.

'And because I was in her shadow, I just _had_ to put on a mask?'

'Hmm, nice M.O. I was gonna say _inspired_ by but... that works too'

Alex laughs. 'Okay, that's four'

'And...' Maggie drawls, thinking.

' _And?'_

' _And_ you ride a motorcycle'

'So do _you_. That proves nothing' Alex murmurs, incredulous and Maggie just laughs. 'So how am I gonna disprove this theory, prove to you that I'm no vigilante?'

'I don't know' Maggie's voice is hoarse, her words whispered against Alex’s collarbone and Alex could be wrong but she thinks that Maggie's clinginess post-sex is her favourite trait of their established intimacy. '…might take some convincing'

' _Convincing_...' Alex murmurs at the choice of word.

'Yeah' Maggie breathes. ' _Convincing'_

Alex falls at the words, falls at the way her girlfriend's eyes meet her own, and she uses her re-charged energy to kiss Maggie – always an effective distraction technique – and she flips them around.

 

* * *

 

'What are you thinking about?' Maggie asks, mid-coffee pot pour the following morning as her gaze meets Alex's as her girlfriend lies back in bed, eyes firmly set on the ceiling. She leans across the island, fighting off a growing yawn as Alex’s pale arms come to rest above the comforter. Maggie’s hair is a little messy, tangled and fuzzy because she had literally just rolled from bed, rising before Alex to make coffee and had spent the interlude between moving into the kitchen by tugging on a loose fitting tee. It was another ridiculously bright coloured and decaled tee, an Alex speciality, and one which had unfolded as a surprise.

Maggie's eyes linger over girlfriend as she awaits a response.

'What? N-nothing'

' _Really_ , Alex? It's obviously not nothing'

Alex sighs. 'What gave it away?'

'I _know_ you, and I know when something is playing on your mind and something obviously is. You can tell me anything, you know that'

'I was just... thinking about what I said last night. You know, about how I visited your old precinct before we met? I just- I never asked. Where were you that day?'

Maggie's eyes narrow, smirking, as she thinks. ' _Hmm_. Probably rattling my partner's head off a desk somewhere' she smiles. 'But working a case, most likely. I was _definitely_ in that building though'

'You were?'

Maggie nods. 'Now, if only I'd known'

'If only _I_ had of known' Alex mirrors, looking almost angry at herself, her eyes glinting with annoyance.

'Things happen for a reason, Danvers. You obviously weren't ready for me then'

Alex hovers, gaze firmly taking Maggie in; bright tee, that brimming white smile and those dimples; _god_ , those dimples. It's a hard concept to grasp hold of because Alex is pretty sure she spent twenty eight years of her life preparing for Maggie Sawyer.

'Were you- were you seeing anyone back then?'

Alex isn't jealous, couldn't possibly be jealous of a time and a place which had ceased, that had passed by, but Maggie knows that she is. Her girlfriend’s bottom lip protrudes in a crestfallen half pout, her eyes swirling with something Maggie realises is annoyance at herself.

' _Me?'_  Maggie squints, thinks of the time and place. 'Why, would you be jealous if I had?' Alex glances down in admission. 'Why be, when I have everything I've ever wanted right here and in front of me. Here and now; the present'

'I'm just...' Alex searches for the word. _Jealous_ is a prominent one which springs to the forefront of her mind. '... _curious_ , that's all'

Maggie thinks of the last time Alex was sprung with curiosity, cornering Emily, an ex-girlfriend, to uncover an ugly truth about a chapter in her past. She had soon learned that Alex Danvers didn't always need an alien gun to flicker with danger, curiosity worked just as equally.

'I was seeing someone but it wasn't serious' Maggie admits, quietly.

Alex tries to tame the jealousy which spikes within her, it’s a horrible weed and one that seems to grow and tangle even when Alex tells herself she doesn't want it to but this was Maggie. Alex doesn't like to think about the endless line of ex-girlfriends before her because the notion comes served with a complimentary shot of insecurity she’s learned to breath away like a second thought, and although she tells herself she’s swam through it, Alex still finds herself hurtling towards it.

'Emily?' Alex asks and Maggie shakes her head.

'No. This was a long time after we broke up'

' _Right'_  Alex breathes and her voice is tight and contained, exerting a control she’s pretty much sure she lost the second the conversation shifted to another ex-girlfriend.

'If it makes you feel any better, she dumped me; said I was too closed off, that things were too casual. She told me I deserved to be alone and for a while I believed her because I thought she was right. I mean, I cheated on Emily. What goes around comes around, right?'

'You didn't deserve to be dumped'

'I did, Alex. Trust me, I did' Alex watches as Maggie deposits the coffee pot on the island. 'But none of that matters now'

'Maggie, I didn't mean to-' Alex begins, voice full of worry as she wonders if she's overstepped and gone too far in prodding the past of her girlfriend. Maggie’s expression is hard to read as she leans against the island. 'I didn’t mean to push’

‘Trust me, I need to be pushed’

'But not if it makes you uncomfortable. I’d _never_ want to make you uncomfortable'

Maggie nods, slow. 'I’m fine with it, Alex, and you know what? In a weird way, it feels good to finally get this stuff out' Maggie smiles and Alex stomach flip flops. It's the same rush, the same feeling which had sparked her initial crush and she flirts with the notion that it's never going to fade.

‘Yeah?’

' _Yeah'_  Maggie smiles and it’s like her usual breeze of confidence returns in motion. ' _So_... to answer your question; I have _no_ idea where I was that day you visited but we must have drawn circles around each other. Guess it's our very own _Sliding Doors_ '

The parallel lines that drew the prelude of their first meeting are dark thoughts that loom heavily on Alex's mind because it’s one what-if scenario she definitely never wants to dwell upon; what if she had never crossed paths with Maggie Sawyer?

Alex shakes the thought off and smiles as she invites Maggie closer, telling her to get back to bed before she asks her how they're going to spend this particular Saturday.

The past fades to a screen of black and white while the present is an endless patchwork of colour.

The present has never felt more, well, present, more real, and Alex is very much okay with that.

 

* * *

 

'So I'll ask again. Where were you last Monday night?' 

'I-um…'

' _Words,_ please' Maggie speaks, coolly. 'English'

The interrogation room buzzes with the faint hum of a failing fluorescent light tube overhead as Maggie flips open a brown paper file. Her partner, McConnell, sits to her left at the table, the duo opting for their very own version of good cop, bad cop.

It had been a long morning even with the addition of a blue sky shimmering with sunshine but Maggie is quite ready for the working day to be over. The sleeves of her suit jacket are rolled up, exposing a neatly tucked white shirt underneath, the department badge protruding proud and shiny from where it's pinned against her waist. Being detective feels etched into her skin, something that has always been threaded and interwoven into her DNA. It isn’t quite a tattoo but sometimes it feels like one.

Maggie gazes over at her suspect with steady eyes. The alien perp who had literally been caught red-handed, with bright red dye on his hands, a robbery proof system which appeared to have worked.

'Two accounts of assault' Maggie reads, the file her very own auto-cue. The suspect scratches the growing stubble on his chin and Maggie's expression momentarily flickers with annoyance. 'Three charges of felony. Not to mention the pills we pulled from your pockets' Maggie's black suit jacket sways as she leans across the file. 'You've been a busy boy, Patrick'

'That's six charges' McConnell adds as he sits up straight in the seat adjacent to his partner. 'You don't want lucky number seven, do you?' 

'Seven isn’t my lucky number' The alien snipes.

'You got that right' Maggie says, all tight smile, and the suspect squints at her under the yellowy haze of light. He watches as a set of three black and white photos are produced from the brown folder, flipping them around until they're leering up at him from the table.

'These grabs were pulled from a security feed on seventh avenue'

'That isn't- that _isn't_ me!'

'It isn't?' McConnell asks. 'You got a twin who's as ugly as you? Maybe wear a mask next time'

'I just...' The suspect mumbles. 'It's not... it’s not-'

'There's also the multiple prints pulled from the scene and spoiler alert, it's a hurricane of _your_ DNA' Maggie adds. She confidently clasps her hands and stares the suspect down. 'So, please, start at the beginning, Patrick. We're all ears'

The full blown confession arrives barely five minutes later, delivered neatly and tied by a metaphorical bow, and Maggie and McConnell leave the interrogation room with a stride in their step. They leave the perp to stew for a good, long, fifteen minutes as they sip mouthfuls of overly hot coffee in the bullpen and catch up.

'Sucks about Willis' radio show, right?'

'Did you not see what happened to her? She went _nuts_ and now she looks like a crazed frost queen' McConnell murmurs, leaning back into the swingy chair at his desk. The bullpen is unusually quiet for mid-afternoon and the calmness found is both welcomed and relaxing. ‘Still kinda hot though’

'Her slot was the highlight of my week' Maggie says with slight annoyance, lips curling.

'Now that’s just sad. You need to get yourself a girlfriend' McConnell chuckles, silenced when he meets his partner’s cold gaze. He had put his figurative foot in it because Maggie had just been dumped and the wounds were still present and sore as much as she protested that they weren’t.

'So, uh, you hear the stuff she said about _Supergirl_ on her final show?' he adds, trying to shift and turn the conversation.

'I heard' Maggie says, sipping a mouthful of coffee. 'Gotta say, she made some valid points'

'You think?'

Maggie is about to answer a _yes_ when she’s interrupted by the Captain striding towards them across the floor.

'Sawyer and McConnell, you're needed at City Hall' He says, crossing his arms as his gaze shifts between the partners as they sit at their desks.

' _City Hall?'_

'Mayor put in a call, wants to meet the two detectives that put a stop to the greatest alien heist this side of the millennium; the ones who nabbed the jackasses who broke into National City central bank'

'Tell him to send a thank you card' Maggie murmurs, leaning back in her chair. 'I don't do meet and greets'

'This isn't _debatable_ , Sawyer. You're getting your asses down to City Hall quicker than the mayor can mouth “department cuts”. He’s already thinking of moving us and I’ve got a view of the city from my office to rival the Grand Canyon and I don’t _ever_ wanna move so get going. _Now._ Romy is processing your arrest'

'Sure thing, captain' McConnell nods as he strolls away and back into his room. 'Well, isn't this nice? Day just keeps getting better'

'Are you _trying_ to be sarcastic?'

'Yup' McConnell tosses his paper cup in the bin with practised skill. ‘Mayor is a bit slow on the uptake; case was last month'

'We don't actually have to go, do we?’

'You heard the cap. You wanna get stuck on the night shift?'

Maggie groans. She had been assigned a week long night shift the prior week and looking back now, it was likely to have been the final straw on her latest relationship breakdown so now Maggie kind of hated night shift and all talk of overtime.

'City Hall is all for us when it suits them’ she adds. ‘I mean, he pushed the _other guy_ for president. How am I ever supposed to look him in the eye?'

'Just look behind his head. That's what I always do. Come _on_ , Maggie, turn that frown upside down'

Maggie just glares as she slides up from her chair. 'You _do_ know I'm armed, right?'

‘I’m driving, crazy’ McConnell quips in return and Maggie rolls her eyes.

The parking lot shimmers in the warm glow of sunlight as they stroll throughout the lot.

'So, I heard from Warren that feds are mulling about today. Something about an expected visit, arranging to pull intel on some kidnapping case'

'FBI?' Maggie asks and McConnell nods.

'You’d think they'd have better things to do than swoop in on us low-rank cops. Must be a slow week at Quantico'

Maggie snorts. 'They binged _The Wire_. Guess the thrill wore off'

'You give them too much cred. They're probably still stuck on season two of _five-oh_ '

'That's _way_ too much cred. They gotta still be on season one'

‘True’

The car glints in the sun as McConnell unlocks it and they both slide inside.

'This day _sucks_ ’ Maggie groans, tugging on her seatbelt. ‘Actually, this whole _week_ has sucked'

'You got dumped. Happens to the best of us'

‘I’m not talking about this with you’ Maggie mutters with exasperation.

McConnell chuckles. ‘I’m telling you, Maggie, she’s out there for you, somewhere. The girl of your dreams... strolling around the city. You just wait. Bet you'll marry her someday'

' _Now_ who's crazy?'

'I'll wager my badge on it' McConnell tells her and the following smug smile is all encompassing and, even though Maggie is still annoyed, it mirrors on her own expression.

'Your _badge_ , really?' Maggie bites as her partner turns the ignition and the car rumbles into life.

‘You heard it here and I’m telling you now, I sure as hell better get an invite to the wedding’

The car lurches forward as the thought pools into Maggie’s mind.

There’s a buzz in the parking lot that sizzles and cracks and Maggie swears that there’s a deeper meaning behind it than offering up the simple sound of the electrical wires which are hanging overhead. The faint hum is a reassurance that there is definitely something or someone out there who is destined to walk into her life, maybe even someone who is strolling through the heart of the city or someone who is just on the other side of the building.

It’s a ridiculous thought and one which fills Maggie wholeheartedly with bemusement; that her future significant other is out there or just on the other side of the precinct because even though every inch of her is a cold hard cynic - through and through - she’s an equal part believer.

She believes.


End file.
